The need for means to prevent theft of automobiles is well-known. Numerous techniques have been developed for discouraging theft including alarms which will operate when a vehicle has been tampered with. In addition, various mechanisms have been developed for disabling an automobile after it has been parked, for example, locks designed to prevent use of the steering wheel. Other systems have involved disabling of necessary operating components such as starter mechanisms.
Thieves have invariably found techniques for by-passing previously developed devices. Furthermore, devices which must be purchased by the owner of a vehicle and carried with the vehicle are often relatively expensive and, therefore, owners do not universally use such devices.
Operators of shopping centers, parking lots, and the like have a particular concern about theft of automobiles. Where the thievery is prevalent, persons will be discouraged from using the facility, and business will be affected. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms which can reliably prevent thefts, which do not represent any expense for the owner of a vehicle, and which will be useful in connection with large parking areas such as at shopping centers.
Attempts have been made to develop mechanisms which could be located in a parking stall or the like and which will discourage thievery of the automobile. Such mechanisms are described in McCracken U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,297, Warren U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,724, and Waier U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,452. A consideration of these devices by applicant has revealed, however, that they are not suited for application in a shopping center or the like either because they could not be relied upon to provide adequate security or because the mechanisms do not lend themselves to efficient production and operation.